Que vas tu devenir Harry Potter?
by Nyozekaa
Summary: Devant tous ces évènements qui s'enchène que conte tu faire harry ?
1. Chapitre 1 : En pleine Guerre

**Chapitre 1 : En pleine guerre **

Poudlard résistait, les Mangemorts se bataient, l'Ordre se défandait. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les sorts fusaient, or, argent, vert, bleu, rouge. On aurait dit un spectacle pyrotechnique moldu. A droite, à gauche, les éclairs de couleur jaissaient de nul part, se croisant, se mêlant ne fesant qu'augmenter la grandeur du spectacle avec des cris, des hurlements, des murmures pour accompagnement sonore. Poudlard brillait sous ces jets de lumières protégeant en son sein les élèves de quatres maisons. Le parc, autrefois verdoyant, était à ce moment précis rougeoyant. Le lac abordait la même couleur sang lorsque la lune daignait se montrer. Jouant à cahce-cache avec les nuages, elle éclairait la scène un instant pour aussitôt la replonger dans l'ombre. Tout en cette instant était fixé sur ce spectacle, cette bataille, cette Guerre. Guerre ayant commencé dans l'ombre. Guerre se terminant dans la lumière. Cette Guerre, la dernière, allait changer la face du monde sorcier comme celle du monde moldu. Et elle se terminera aujourd'hui.

Elle avait commencé maintenant depuis trois heures. Trois heures de combats, trois heures de souffrances, trois heures longues et difficiles où les corps tombaient les uns après les autres des deux côtés. Les corps de géants se mêlaient aux corps des centaures, de même pour les coprs des mangemorts qui se mélangeaient avec ceux de l'ordre. Ces derniers pourtant si semblablent mais si différents en même temps. Différents pour leurs idéologies et leur chef vers qui ils sont rassemblés. L'un juste, l'un droit, l'autre mauvais, l'autre sale. Mais quel est le bon camps en fin de compte? Comment reconnaître le bon du mauvais? Cependant lorsque l'on est plongé au coeur du conflit ces questions sont sans importance. Tuer ou se faire tuer : voilà les seules pensées qui reste. Une pensée pour son compagnon de guerre, un amour tombé, une famille éclatée..

C'est dans ce cahos total que l'Ordre du Phoenix essayaut de résister aux assauts répété des mangemorts regroupant en leur rang géants, loups-garou ainsi que des vampires. Ceux-ci semblaient nombreux et les membres de l'Ordre croyaient qu'à chaque fois qu'ils tuaient ils y en avaient dix de plus qui arrivaient.

En ce 5 juin 1998, un groupe d'adolescent se battaient aux côté de l'Ordre en essayant d'occulter le temp du combat les morts qui les entouraient. Parmis ces morts on pouvait y compter le professeur Flitwick, Alastor Maugrey, Seamus, le professeur Chourave et surment d'autres que le groupe n'avaient pas vu ou ne voulait pas voir. Ils arrivaient à se défendre, à attaquer, à renverser leurs adversaires bien que certains d'entre eux soient bléssés. Le groupe en question, contitué de neuf personnes, était posté près d'un arbre, planté à côté du lac, où était gravé les initiales L.E et J.P. Cette endroit offrait un repli acceptable pour ne pas tomber sous la cascade de sorts de leurs assayant. Les visages durs et concentrés, qui étaient auterefois gaie, souriant, montraient leur détermination, celle de vaincre, de gagner. C'est avec cette volonté qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Freg, George et aussi Drago combattaient maintenant depuis plus de trois heures.

-_Je trouves çà sympa comme fête d'anniversaire_, lanca une tête blonde essayant de dérider ses compagnons et en évitant par la même occasion un jet vert qui arrivait sur lui._ Tiens ! Un cadeau de ma tante,_ irosina-t-il._ Je vois qu'elle m'aime toujours autant._

-_Je ne savais pas Malefoy que..., Harry évita un rayon rouge,...que c'était ton anniversaire, ni même que tu en avais un. Si j'avais sû...STUPEFIX...si j'avais sû je t'aurais pris un cadeau,_ répondit Harry en rentrant dans son jeu.

-_Trop aimable Potter , tu sais, tu peux te rattraper et m'en prendre un aprés...SECTUMSEMPRA_, cria Drago en pointa sa baguette vers sa tante. _Tu en es à combien?_

-_15 et toi?_

-_17. je crois que je suis meilleur que...PROTEGO..que toi._

-_16. Tiens donc...EXPELLIARMUS...17..Egalité Malefoy. Tu disais quoi déjà?_

Celui-ci jura entre ses dents.

-_Vous pensez vraiment que c'est un bonne idée de..MUTISMUS...de vous amusez à compter vos victimes alors que..._

-_Alors que quoi Ginny?_se retourna vivement Harry. _Il faut bien qu l'on fasse quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer Ginny._

Harry évita un sort en se baissant de justesse et amena Ginny derrière l'arbre pour se protéger le temps de leur discussion.

-_Ginny..._

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, Ginny s'était jettée dans ses bras.

-_Harry..je ne veux pas te perdre... Et quand tu agis de cette façon avec Malefoy..j'ai l'impréssion que tu ne te concentre pas et que tu...et que tu..._

Elle éclata en sanglot. Harry referma ses bras autour de Ginny et la serra fort de peur qu'elle s'en aille.

-_Je te promes que je fais bien attention._

Il lui embrassa le front.

-_Tu sais... je serais beaucoup plus rassuré si tu retournais au château._

-_Hors de question Monsieur Potter. Je reste._

Harry soupira. Il la savait bornée mais quand la lune se montra le temps d'une vive apparition Harry put lire la détermination dans les yeux de Ginny et il sut que rien de ce qu'il dirait la ferait changer d'avis.

-_HEY POTTER, de l'aide serait la bien venue_, s'écria le serpentard.

-_Je vais le rejoindre Ginny. Reste là un moment et.._

Et il n'eut pas le temps, pour la deuxième fois, de finir sa phrase. La jeune rousse lui captura ses lèvres et s'y accrocha fermement. Harry le lui rendit en y mettant tout son amour qu'il avait refoulé pendant une année et fit comme si c'était son dernier. Lentement Ginny se détacha, trop vite au goût d'Harry.

-_Reste en vie_, lui souffla-t-elle avant de retourner auprès de Luna qui avait une plaie profonde dans le ventre d'où s'échappait beaucoup de sang.

Harry retourna auprès de son nouveau compagnon depuis l'été dernier. En effet, Harry, qui avait une aversion total pour Drago, avait dû le voir quotidiennement au Squarre Grimmaut. Il avait été amené au QG de l'Ordre pour qu'on le protège de son père et par la même occcasion de Lord Voldemort pour l 'échec de sa mission. Harry avait fortement contesté l'arrivé de Drago dans la maison de son parrain mais son professeur de Métamorphose lui avait remis une lettre. Lettre de Dumbledore écrite avant son décès où celui-ci expliquait que cette lettre devait lui être remis seulement quand il saurait mort ce qui fut le cas. Il mentionnait aussi que c'est lui qui avait demandé au professeur Rogue de mettre fin à ses jours si le besoin sans fesait ressentir, et dans ce cas précis pour ne pas perdre un léève et pour ne pas en faire un tueur. Il y expliquait aussi qu'il était au courant de la mission du serpentard et qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter cette mission sans causer la mort de l'ex-futur mangemort comme le précisait Drago. La vérité éclata aux yeux d'Harry : Dumbloedore s'était donc sacrifié pour la survie d'un de ses élèves. Ce qu'on disait sur le directeur était donc vérifié : il aimait Poudlard et ses élèves et ferait tout pour leurs survit. Quand Drago sû ce que contenait la lettre il avait demandé à faire parti de l'Ordre, ce qui fut difficilement accepté mais accepté quand même au même titre que les Gryffondors. C'est ainsi que le serpentard trouva sa place au milieu de la maison ennemi et qu'il finit par s'en faire des amis en quelques mois de cohabitation.

-_RON !_hurla hermione. _NON RON! Relève-toi._

**o0o**

****

**_Voilà bonjour ou bonsoir ! j'espère que mon premier chapitre vous plaira et que ceux qui me lise continueront à le faire._**

**_J'avoue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir de commencer à écrire des fictions sur Harry Potter & Cnie._**

**_Bizousssssssssssss  
_**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau tournant

Coucou ! C'est moi! _(l'auteur biensur) _

Alors voilà je publie pour la première fois sur se site ! et bas faut le temps de comprendre comment ca marche **--'** ! J'avoue ne pas être une pro de l'informatique ! En plus c'est TOUT en anglais **> ** et comme l'anglais et moi sommes de bonne amies ... **--'** hum!

_ J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur !_****

**_/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : je suis Miss Faute d'Orthographe en personne /!\ _**

_Alors indulgence dessus merci Sur ceux voici le deuxième chapitre !! _  
****

****

****

****

**o0o**

****

****

**_rappel : -RON !hurla hermione. NON RON! Relève-toi._**

****

Elle courut vers le rouquin qui était étallé de tout son long sur le sol inbibé de rouge. Harry eu juste le temps de tourner la tête vers son ami et voirque celu-ci bougeait avant d'éviter de nouveaux un rayon rouge.

Ron se releva péniblement.

-_Idiot! Tu m'as fait peur._

-_Aïe, mes fesses_, fit le Gryffondor en se redressant et massant son postérieur._ T'inquiète Hermione. Ca va, ca va..._

-_Bien...PROTEGO...c'est bien._

Les jumeaux n'ayant rien ratés de la scène s'avancèrent tant qu'ils pouvaient vers Hermione.

-_Alors Miss, on s'inquiète pour Roni ! _Sourit Fred heureux de pouvoir rire un peu.

-_Tu sais Hermione, Roni et toi..On attend pour..._

-_Oh ca va vous deux. C'est pas le moment,_ s'exclama Ron.

-_Mais Roni! On ne fait que dire la vérité._

-_Oui, tu sais quand tu dors...tu parles_, renchérit George.

Il prit une voie bizzare qui se voulait ressamblante à celle de Ron.

-Oh Hermione! Si tu pouvais lire en moi aussi facilement que dans tes livres..

-_Oh mais taisez-vous._

-_STUPEFIX... Et pourquoi Roni?_

Heureusement qu'il fesait nuit autrement tout le monde aurait pu constater que l'on voyait beaucoup plus les tâches des rousseurs de Ron.

-_Dis Ron. C'est...c'est vrai?_demanda Hermione en regardant Ron du coin de l'oeil en veillant à éviter les sorts qui fusaient toujours autant.

-_Tu sais Hermione...je ne me souviens pas spécialement de mes rêves comme..IMPEDIMENTIA.._

-_T'es qu'un idiot_, s'exclama-t-elle en allant rejoindre Harry et Drago laissant Ron confus sous le rire de ses frères.

-_Elle a raison Roni. T'es qu'un..._

-_Idiot_, continua Fred.

-_Mais je...STUPEFIX...je ne.._

-_Tu ne rien du tout. Va lui dire avant de la perdre,_ ajouta Ginny qui était resté en retrait.

Ron hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Hermione.

-_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_, s'écria Neville en direction d'un mangemort, qui se trouvais être Evan Rosier, qui tomba à la renverse frappé de plein fouet par le sortilège.

-_Ca va Neville?_fit Ron en pasant à côté de lui.

-_Oui, merci..STUPEFIX.._

-_Bien.._

Neville avait beaucoup changé. Il métrisait beaucoup plus facilement les sortilèges de défence et avait une certaine aisance lors des combats au plus grand bonheur de sa grand-mère qui le voyait enfin comme le fils de ses parents et était désormais fière de lui.

Harry et Drago fesaient face à Bellatrix, plus sauvage que jamais, ainsi qu'à trois autres mangemorts que personne n'avait encore identifié puisqu'ils cachaient leur visage sous leur capuche. Ron les rejoinit mais ne vit pas celle qu'il cherchait.

-_Hermione!_dit Ron._ Où es-tu?_

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne la vit pas. Il commenca à paniquer.

-_Harry, Harry. Tu as vu Hermione? Elle devait te rejoindre._

-_SECTUMSEMPRA..Nan désolé Ron...je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment._

-_Si je peux me pemettre Weasley. Va lui dire tout de suite que tu as le beguin pour elle. Et s'en vouloir te vexer. Tu le cachais très mal._

-_Marrant Malefoy... T'es un marrant toi. Et dis-moi comment je pourrais lui dire tout çà sans savoir où elle est?_

-_Derrière l'arbre_, répondit simplment le blond en haussant les épaules.

Sans un mot Ron fit demi tour.

-_Malefoy, je crois qu'on a un effet positif sur toi. Tu deviens plus sociable._

-_La ferme Potter._

-_Je retire ce que je viens de dire_, sourit Harry.

Ron courrut ainsi ves l'arbre et y trouva les cheveux plus ébouriffé que jamais de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il s'accroupit et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit lui fendit le coeur. Les yeux noisettes, qu'il regardait, étaient noyés de larmes.

-_Je..je suis désolé Hermione. Je..je voulais te dire que..que._

-_Je t'aime Ron._

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Ron se raidit d'un coup et ne dit plus rien. Devant l'abscence de réponse de son ami la jeune famme baissa la tête tandis que ls larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il ne l'aimait donc pas. Elle voulut se relever et partir mais en faisait un mauvais mouvement elletoucha Ron qui tomba en arrière dans la même position accroupi dans laquel il se trouvaiit auparavent.

-_Merlin!_s'exclama Hermione. _RON ! MOBILICORPUS!_

Celui-ci put immédiatement bouger et en profita pour se jetta sur Hermione qui tomba à son tour sur le dos avec Ron sur elle qui approcha sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa sans même la prévenir.

-_Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime_, fit-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

-_Hey les tourtereaux. Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais nous aurions besoin d'aide là._

En effet, les mangemorts présent en face d'eux étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et les adolescents n'arrivaient pas à tous les repousser. Neville fut touvhé à l'épaule tandis que Luna s'effondrait par terre, sa longue chevelure doré trempant dans le rouge. Harry et Drago avait, quant à eux, stopéé cinq mangemorts de plus mais ce ne fut pas assez er ils furent vite dépassé par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

-_Besoin d'aide les jeunes?_

Harry se retourna et vit Rémus, Tonks, Minerva, Bill et Charlie arriver vers eux.

-_Nous avons fini de notre côté,_reprit Rémus. _Nous venons vous aider. Mais je dois avouer que je trouve bizzare que Voldemort ne soit pas là._

-_Merci d'être venu, _souffla Harry tandis qu'il renvoya un stupéfix à Bellatrix Lestrange.

-_Tu crois m'avoir avec çà,_ s'écria-t-elle. _Laisse-moi rire bébé Potter._

-_Endoloris_, murmua Harry sans que celle-ci ne puisse entendre.

Mais Bellatrix l'évita de justesse. Maintenant chacun avait un adversaire en face de lui. Les sorts fusaient tandis que le dernier géant s'éffondrait par terre.

Le duel Potter/Bellatrix était vif, dangereux mais chacun prennait soin de répondre à l'autre.

-_Alors bébé Potter ! Tu n'arrives pas à me toucher? Et tu veux tuer le seigneur des ténèbres ? Laisse moi rire._

-_Je te laisse 30 secondes alors. Et si tu avais un peu plus de cervelle tu comprendrais que je gardes mes force pour lui. D'ailleur, où est-il ? Il se cache? Il vous envoi faire le sale boulot. Ce n'est donc qu'un trouillard qui sa cache derrière sa bande de mangemort s'en cervelle._

-_Ne redis jamais çà. Le seigneur des ténèbres est très puissant et.._

-_Et c'est pour çà qu'il vous envoit tous vous tuez pour avoir le chemin de libre. En gros vous n'êtes que des pions dans son échiquier._

_-TAIS-TOI! ENDOLORIS._

_-PROTEGO. Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible. STUPEFIX._

_-Et moi, si je te parlais de mon cher cousin._

Harry se crispa et ressera l'étreinte de sa baguette à l'évocation de son parrain, sa seule famille, mort quelques années plutôt.

_-Je vois que moi aussi j'ai touché un point sensible et que.._

_-ENDOLORIS_

Cette fois, Bellatrix ne prévint pas le coup et se retrouva à terre en se tordant de douleur.

_-Ne reparle jamais de Sirius. Venant de ta bouche c'est répugnant,_ cracha-t-il. _STUEFIX_.

Au même instant où il battut Lestrange, il vit une silouette avec des cheveux blond s'éffodrer par terre. Harry s'approcha alors lentement de Drago et lui baissa sa baguette et contempla avec son nouvel ami le corps inerte de Lucius Malefoy. Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, une vague de froid pénétra en lui, le pétrifiant sur place. Il savait ce qui arrivait et ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. Tous les mangemorts furent arétés sauf quelques uns qui avaient réussi à s'échapper. Chacune des personnes présente levèrent leur tête et purent apercevoir une masse noire qui arrivait vers Poudlard : les détraqueurs.

**o0o**

Alors alors????  
Verdicte?

Je m'énerve toute seule contre l'ordi ! Celui-ci ne voulait pas charger le chapitre grrrrrrr! En plus j'ai compri _(bon après quelques minutes d'intence réflexion)_ comment cela fonctionnait

Je vous fait de gros bizou en attendant la suite

**>3 **


	3. Chapitre 3 : Détraqueurs et Duel

**Chapitre 3 : Détraqueurs et duel **

Ils devaient être plus d'une centaines. Tourbillonant dans le ciel, leur habille fluide et miteux flottaient, les bras ballant, ils avancaient vers eux et ce qui restait des membres de Phoenix. La vague noire se rapprochait dangereusement mais tout ce que pouvait faire les survivants étaient d'attendre. Chacun serrait sa baguette, réfléchissant à un souvenir heureux. Pour harry c'était le même souvenir qu'il avait raconté à Remus lors de sa troisième année : ses parents; pour Ron et Hermione ce bonheur, il venaient de se produire lors de leur aveu concernant leur sentiment. Ginny, elle, pensa fortement à elle près de la cheminé du Terrier dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait et avec toute sa famile auprès d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vécu mais c'est ce qu'elle voualit plus que tout au monde et se battrait pour çà. Quant à Drago, sa vie n'avait malhereusement rien d'heureux. Il eut beau chercher désepérement dans sa mémoire, il ne trouva pas. Puis il croisa le regard vert d'Harry qui lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Ginny puis enfin les détraqueurs. Drago eut un sourire, pas un de ses sourires narquois qui étaient connu à Poudlard mais un souire franc envers son ancien ennemi qui ne put le voir. Drago avait trouvé son souvenir, c'était pourtant évident. Tellement simple. Tout ce que voulait Drago c'était être aimé, ce qu'il n'avaitjamais eu. Ce sentiment il l'avait eu autour de lui lors de son été enfermé au Squarre Grimmaud. Il était tout simplement en compagnie de gens qui se souciai, qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait trouvé auprès des Weasley, de harry, Hermione et certaines personnes de l'Ordre une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas avant. Quand il voyait Ron se châmailler avec ses frères, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance mais pour rien au monde il le lui aurait avoué. C'est donc ce souvenir là qu'il prenait : le jour où il était officielement rentré dans l'Ordre et par la même occasion qui lui avait permis de ce faire de nouveaux amis et des vrai cette fois. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait des amis et il ne les abandonnerait pas comme il l'aurait fait en bon serpentard qui se respecte. Mais que voulez-vous? A force de cotoyer des Gryffondors, ils détaingnent sur vous.

Les détraqueurs se trouvaient maintenant au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Les moins se crispèrent un peu plus sur les baguettes. Plus que dix mètres les séparaient. Chacun se concentrèrent sur son souvenir puis ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la dance. Un mince fillet s'écchappa de sa baguette puis se métamorphosa en un cerf aux formes net et précise. Le cerf parcour la moitié du chemain l'amenant aux détraqueur quand une loutre, un loup,un jack russel terrier ainsi qu'une fouine apparurent à ses côtés. Harry regarda la scène, les cinq patronus étaient immobiles et attendaient les détraqueurs. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, dans un élan, parfait, les cinq patronus de lumière sautèrent, courèrent, bondirent sur leurs proies qui disparraissaient au fur et à mesure. Personne ne parlait devant ce ballet où les patronus dansaient, un dance de mort pour les gardiens d'Azkaban. Certains d'entre-eux réussissaient à franchir la barrière qu'offrait Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rémus et Drago avec leur baguette. Ce fut autour de Ginny, Neville et Tonks de ce joindre à eux et de créer un nuage blanc repoussant les détraqueurs mais une chose informe se sétacha du nuage et alla rejoindre par la voie des airs les autres patronus. Le phoenix de Ginny permit la destruction de nombreux autres détraqueurs et de mettre certains en fuite vers la forêt interdite où attendait tranquillement un jack russel terrier et une loutre qui faisait équipe.

Il ne restait plus qu'une trentaines de détraqueurs quand soudain il le vit. Sortant de l'ombre de la forêt, accompagné de mangemort. Harry le vit. Le seigneur des ténèbres pour les uns, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour d'autres. Autrement dit Lord Voldemort pour Harry. Il avancait, baguette à la main, les yeux rouges lançant des regards sur le champs de bataille, un sourire fendait son visage. Il se mouvait avec grâce et habilité dans le parc. Harry se retourna vivement quand il entendit un cri. Un ci féminin. Le cri de Ginny. Harry la chercha des yeux mais ne la vit pas. Ce fut seulement quand Ron s'éffondrait qu'il l'apperçut. Elle était accroupi par terre serrant contre elle un corps. Harry s'approcha de Ginny qui se balancait d'avant en arrière, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Harry vit avec tristesse qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras les corps inerte de son frère Charlie, les yeux grand ouvert, celui-ci respirait difficilement, un souffle roque mais il ne réagissait pas à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait un teint cadavérique et sut alors qu'il venait de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur qui aspirait l'âme en-dehors du corps.

_-Harry...Potter...,_ murmua une voie derrière lui.

Le concerné se retourna et vitalors le visage familié aux yeux rouge avec deux fentes en guise de narines et un sourire maquiavélique faisant frissoner Harry.

_-Voldemort,_ souffla-t'il.

Il s'éloigna de Ginny et se mit face au tueur de ses parents. Il remarque alors que la bataille avait repris derrière eux. Rémus afffrontait Pter tandis que Drago rendait des compte à Zabini Blaise.

-_C'est le jour Harry,_ siffla Voldemort. _C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas rejoindre tes parents? Tu devrais être heureux._

Harry ne répondit pas, il se concentrait, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus d'autre chance pour vaincre l'homme qui l'avait marqué comme son égal et par la même occasion fait de sa vie un cauchemard. Mais pour le moment il cherchait quelque chose qu'il devait absolument détruire avant de tuer Voldemort : Nagini, le serpent de ce dernier. Voldemort remarqua le regard de Voledemort. Il rit.

-_Tu crois que je L'aurais amené alors que tu as réussi à détruire tous mes horcruxes. Tu me prends pour qui?_

Harry ne répondait toujours pas et, lassé de parler seul, Voledemort se positionna et Harry comprit aussitôt. Il allaient se battre en duel. Face à face, ils se regardaient. Oubliant ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ils restèrent ainsià se juger. Plus rien ne les atteignait, ils étaient seul. Ce fut Harry qui bougea en premier sa baguette et créa un un gigantesque dome au-dessus de lui et de Voldemort.

-_Voilà ! Comme çà, cela se réglera entre nous deux._

Au même instant, les membres de l'Ordre restant avaient arrété les derniers Mangemorts bien que certains comme Macnair et Blaise avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Ginny s'approcha alors du dome qui luisait étrangement. Elle frappa désespérement dessus criant le nom d'Harry que celui-ci n'entendais pas. Il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur son combat qui allait venir. Et celui-ci vint plus tôt qu'il ne l'eut cru. Voldemort attaqua rapidement.

-_ENDOLORIS_

-_EXPELLIARMUS_

-_IMPER..._

_-STUPEFIX_, coupa le survivant.

-_PROTEGO. Bien Harry. Je vois que tu anticipes bien les sorts...Mais voyons comment tu te débrouilles quand tu ne les entends pas..,_sourit imperceptiblement Voledemort.

Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette se dirigeant sur Harry qui plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter.

-_Bien! Tu peux en éviter un...Mais si tu en as plusieurs Harry? Comment feras-tu?_

Pour en avoir la réponse ce-dernier envoya une série de sortilège qu'Harry parvint à bloquer avec plus ou moins d'aisance.

-_Tu m'impressiones Harry. Peu d'élèves de ton age doit avoir ton niveau... Tu as du beaucoup t'entrainer cette année..._

_-Et à cause de qui?_ S'exclama Harry tout en lanssant un sort informulé sur son ennemi qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante.

_-Crois-tu vraiment qu'un simple stupefix peut me vaincre? J'en doute Harry._

Celui-ci fit alors apparaître des couteaux ayant l'air plus ou moins bien aiguisés. Ceux-ci flottait autour de Voldemort puis il baissa sa baguette et instentanement les couteaux foncèrent sur Harry qui déglutit aussitôt.

-_DESCTRUCUM,_ lanca Harry en désespoir de cause mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Alors en dernier recour, il se mit à courire autour du dome. N'importe qui ayant regardé cette scène, sans savoir ce qu'elle jouait en son sein, la trouverait comique. Mais pour Harry cela n'avait rien d'un spectacle amusant. Il courrait mais un des couteaux lui entailla un de ses bras, puis un second lui coupa la cuisse gauche ce qui le fit tomber par terre. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit les couteaux arriver sur lui. Il y en avait sept. Il pouvait clairement les voir maintenant. Un se planta dans chaque mains, puis ses avant-bras furent eux aussi transpercé bientôt suivi des omoplates ce qui lui arracha un hurlument de douleur. Voldemort s'approcha lentement, souriant. Il posa son pied au-dessus du couteau planté dans la main droite d'Harry et appuya soudainement arrachant une nouvelle plainte du Gryffondor.

-_Alors Harry? On ne se bat plus? Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te demandes si tu veux te joindre à moi une..._

-_JAMAIS _, cria harry les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

-_Trés bien? Dans ce cas..._

Voldemort leva sa baguette.

-._.tu vas souffrire un peu avant de mourir._

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, la douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. En tournant la tête à la recherche d'une aide quelquonque il croisa le regard d'une jeune rousse. C'était un regard suppliant, larmoyant. Ginny...Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il lui avait promis. Il fallait qu'il continu. Pour elle. Pour eux, il allait continuer de se battre.

Aves un nouvel éclat dans les yeux Harry essaya de lever sa main gauche pour enlever le couteau qui y était planté. Se faisant, ce fut son bras tout entier qu'il libéra, non sans mal, et il se releva péniblement en prenant sa baguette qui était à côté de lui. Il était face à Voldemort qui n'avait pas bougé pendant ce temps. Il voulait se battre alors si le petit avait encore cette volonté, alors tant mieux.

Ginny et les autres assistaient impuissant à la scène. Ils ne pouvaient rien que regarder et d'attendre. Mais lorsque Minerva McGonagall arriva vers eux les cheveux tombant dans son dos, le bras droit pendant le long de son corps, ils durent détourner les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-_Vite, amenez les bléssés. Madame Pomfresh va les soigner et les amené à Sainte Mangouste._

C'est ainsi que Neville emena Luna, toujours inconsiente et que d'autres firent de même ne laissant squr place que Drago, Hermione, Rémus, Tonks et Ron qui s'était relevé quand Harry avait formé le dome. Fred et George tenait à porter leur frère vers l'infirmerie, ce qu'ils firent la mine morose. Les cinq compagnons se tenaient deavnt le dome sintillant et étaient tellement absorbé qu'ils ne virent pas un mangemort, non loin de là affreusement bléssé, lever sa baguette.

o0o

**C'est un grand choc pour moi! Je ne pensais pas que mes chapitres étaient SI court ... :'( c'est triste! **


	4. Combat

**Chapitre 4 : ****Combat**

Harry était mal en point. Du sang coulait le long de ses bras. Il en avait perdu beaucoup. Trop même. Son teint blanchissait au fil des minutes qui passaient, sa vue se brouillait mais il devait tenir. Il l'avait promis. De toute façon il se disait que si Voldemort ne le tuait pas, Ginny s'en chargerait avec plaisir pour lui avoir fait peur. Il sourit intérieurement à cette pensée mais il ne put s'y attarder que son ennemi repartit à l'attaque.

_-ENDOLORIS_

Cette fois-ci , Harry ne put reculer devant le sort qui arrivait sur lui. Il se tordit de douleur, gigotant dans tous les sens comme un asticot. Il perdait encore plus de sang et il tourna la tête désespérément vers ses amis mais sa vue était floue, il ne put voir qu'une tête rousse s'effondrer par terre avant de fermer les yeux tellement la douleur était profonde. Mais il devait résister. Il l'avait promis. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir mais il fit comme si de rien était. Voldemort arrêta le sort.

_-Je vois que tu as beaucoup de volonté mon garçon. C'est vraiment dommage de devoir te tuer. Tu aurais été parfait comme héritier._

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, n'écoutait plus. Il avait une mission à accomplir et il la remplirait jusqu'au bout. Voldemort avait tué tellement de personne, brisé tant de famille... Harry devait les venger, ses parents, son parrain, Dumbledore. Il en avait assez que tous ceux qu'il aime finisse par ce faire tuer à cause de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui cela se terminerait, il le jura devant toutes les âmes prisent par le mage noir. Harry reprit d'un coup de l'énergie, penser à sa famille, ses amis lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir et ainsi un peu d'énergie pour pouvoir continuer le combat. Il occulta la douleur de ses blessures, puis se relança dans son duel contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sorts jaillissaient de chaque baguette se dirigeant vers l'autre mais n'atteignant pas leur cible. Soudain un des sorts toucha enfin Voldemort, le sort qui fut inventé par le bras droit de se dernier, le prince de sang mêlé, sort qui avait failli tuer Draco en sixième année. Du sang se mit alors à couler le long du corps de Voldemort sortant de ses oreilles, de son nez, constitué de deux fentes qui lui servaient à respirer, de sa bouche, toujours étirée en un sourire malfaisant. Harry vacilla, il n'avait plus de force. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rester debout mais finit par tomber à genou devant le mage noir qui, malgré le sang qui coulait, restait toujours debout.  
_  
-Harry..._siffla-t-il. _Crois-tu vraiment qu'un misérable sort comme celui-ci allait me tuer? __Tttt Tttt Tttt. __Par contre, te voilà vidé de tes forces.  
_  
Il s'approcha alors du Survivant et lui souffla aux oreilles.  
_  
-Je crois que certains aimeraient prendre leur revanche...je ne vais pas m'opposer à la volonté des morts._

Il se releva brusquement et leva sa baguette en direction du corps inerte d'un Mangemort. Harry le vit remuer les lèvres mais n'entendit aucun son en sortir. Voldemort répéta son geste plusieurs fois mais rien ne se produisit. Il finit pas se placer derrière Harry et approcha lentement sa bouche à l'oreille droite du survivant.

_-Regarde, Harry. Regarde la mort arriver vers toi. _

Se joignant à ses paroles, le premier cadavre ensorcelé par Voldemort commença alors à bouger puis se leva doucement et tourna sa tête vers Harry. Celui-ci sursauta. Il n'y avait rien de vivant dans le regard de cet homme. Puis des dizaines de paires d'yeux vitreux observèrent Harry. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Des inféris. Il en avait déjà rencontré l'année précédente mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien les observer. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il faire ça? A cette pensée, sa cicatrice lui fit mal. Elle picota mais ne le fit pas hurler de douleur comme il en avait eu l'habitude au court de l'année à cause des pensées de Voldemort. En fait, c'était totalement différent. Heureux. Voldemort était heureux. Heureux de le voir mourir. Non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il l'avait promis. Promis à Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était l'Elu. Tant de monde comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il essaya de se relever mais il n'y parvint pas. Les inféris, eux, se rapprochaient de lui, jusqu'à l'entourer. Voldemort s'était reculé et se délectait de la scène qu'on lui offrait, plutôt qu'il s'offrait. Harry Potter allait mourir et devant lui.

De l'autre côté du dôme, Draco regardait la scène impuissant tout comme ses compagnons. Il ne restait plus que lui, Rémus, Tonks et Ginny. Hermione ayant du transporter Ron à l'infirmerie. Il avait été gravement blessé par le Mangemort que le Serpentard avait achevé par la suite. Ginny pleurait de désespoir. Harry était en mauvaise posture et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle maudit Harry et ses idées. Elle vit impuissante les corps entourer Harry qui ne bougeait pas.  
_  
-Mais bouge!_ Cria-t-elle en frappant le dôme. _Bouge !_

Elle s'affaissa le long du dôme la main gauche toujours posé sur celui-ci. C'est devant ce tableau qu'arrivèrent les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Draco se précipita sur son professeur de potion.

_-Vous avez réussi.  
-Bien sûr,_ répondit-il en montrant un sac marron miteux à son élève  
_-Vous allez bien professeur? _Demanda DraCo devant la mine encore plus pâle de Rogue et devant son bras droit pendant le long de son corps et en sang.  
_-Oui!_ Fit il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle.  
_-Que..Qui..Comment çà se passe?_ Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Le regard de DraCo s'assombrit et il tourna sa tête vers le combat.

_-Harry est en très mauvaise posture,_ murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers Ginny.

Il ne vit donc pas son ancien professeur de métamorphose mettre ses mains sur son visage en signe de découragement et Rogue marmonnant des « s'attire toujours des ennuis » ou encore « pareil que son père ». Tout en maugréant il suivit Draco talonné par McGonagall qui avait soigné son bras. Arrivé sur place, Rogue se figea. Comme le lui avait dit Draco, Harry était vraiment mal. Des cadavres vivants, qu'il prit aussitôt pour des inféris, entouraient l'Elu qui, lui aussi, était couvert de blessures et de sang. Cette image le fit tressaillir mais il n'en montra pas plus. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas Potter, bien sûr qu'il aimait le provoquer, le pousser à bout, mais au fond... C'était bien au père qu'il en voulait, pas au fils. A James, pas à Harry. Mais un Potter restait un Potter et en sept ans où il avait eu Harry dans sa classe, il ne l'avait jamais pu l'apprécier. Harry se provoquait des ennuis en permanence (ou plutôt les ennuis venait à lui comme le disait si bien Hermione) et lui, professeur de Poudlard, en avait souvent fait les frais. Mais devant cette scène, Rogue se dit qu'il pouvait faire un effort avec son élève si celui-ci se relevait et tuait le mage noir, mais bien sûr il garderait ça pour lui. Comme si Harry avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui il tourna sa tête vers eux. Il était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et accessoirement de Rogue, ses yeux vert autrefois pétillant de vie s'éteignaient. Rogue s'approcha alors du dôme et le toucha. Il sentit une résistance sous ses mains.

_-Il a utilisé beaucoup de magie pour cette protection, _murmura Severus, _et donc beaucoup d'énergie.  
-Et il est en mauvais état notre héros,_ maugréa un Draco blême.  
_-Mais puisqu'il est... faible pourquoi le dôme ne disparaît-il pas? _fit Ginny en continuant de taper dessus comme si avec ses mains elle réussirait à briser la protection magique.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Dans le dôme, Harry commença seulement maintenant à paniquer. Les inféris étaient si proche qu'il n'apercevait plus le dôme scintillant. Il ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment que, un par un, les inféris commencèrent à lui donner des coups de pieds. Un par un. Rien n'était épargné, pieds, jambes, bras, ventre, tête, torse... Par tout. Il avait mal partout. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis Voldemort les arrêta. Il voulait donner lui-même le coup de grâce. Il renvoya les inféris d'où ils venaient, c'est-à-dire le néant, le vide, pour certains le Paradis, d'autres l'enfer. C'est dans un parfait ensemble que les morts s'effondraient autour de Harry. Voldemort s'approcha lentement de sa victime. Arrivé devant lui, il se retourna vers le groupe qui regardait la scène. Harry tourna la tête vers eux aussi et y croisa le regard implorant de Ginny et vit aussi que ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient là, il craignait le pire. Il finit par encrer ses yeux dans ceux de le rousse. Cet instant, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, aussi il n'entendit pas Voldemort parler.

_-Venez! Venez tous admirer la mort de votre.. sauveur. Votre sauveur censé me tuer et voilà que c'est lui qui va se faire tuer. _

Il croisa le regard de certains qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient puis Voldemort continua sur un ton plus joyeux.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas... Après c'est votre tour._

Son visage se crispa en ce qui se voulait être un sourire. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, il se tourna vivement vers Harry qui du couper le lien qu'il avait avec Ginny. Il regarda alors Voldemort droit dans les yeux, yeux rouge sang frétillant d'impatience. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, le dernier.


End file.
